Boy's Night Together
by MagickalStar135
Summary: House and Wilson continue their night together, Wilson gets depressed, House tries to show concern, Wilson is diagnosed, and House takes a cold shower. HW


**Title:** Boy's Night Together  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson implied  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** House and Wilson continue their night together, Wilson gets depressed, House tries to show concern, Wilson is diagnosed, and House takes a cold shower.  
**Warnings**: kissing  
**Disclaimer:** "House M.D." does not belong to me which is probably a good thing because I have no talent compared to the writers of this wonderful show.  
**Author's Note:** This is the continuation/sequel to "Boy's Night Out". You don't have to have read the first one but it might be kind of helpful since there are references.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!

House and Wilson had finished 'Johnny Stecchino' along with 'Neptune's Daughter' and Wilson wasn't sure if he could keep his eyes open much longer. He had laughed during both movies because they were both quite ridiculous and enjoyable. The only reason he'd wanted to rent them was so that he could get his mind off of his impending divorce and the problems he was having at work.

He hadn't spoken to House about his problems because, quite frankly, he didn't want House to make any snide remarks. Greg was a good friend but he had very little sympathy for people and even when he really was sympathetic he tended to make things a lot worse. The only reason Wilson was able to love the gruff man was because he had the secret decoder ring to House-speak.

There were things he couldn't tell his long-time friend and current lover and he decided it was better that way. House wouldn't care that Wilson had lost a patient he had been treating for the last eight years and had become quite attached to, House would scoff if Wilson said that he and Julie were dreading being home together, and House would snicker if Wilson told him that he needed a place to live because there was very little time left until he was kicked out of his own home. No, Wilson decided, it was better if he didn't mention a few of the many things that were bothering him. Besides, House would probably just point out that Wilson was feeling sorry for himself and he needed to get over it.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the couch. He just wanted to sleep so he closed his eyes and let his body relax. Sleep was almost upon him when he was given a very vicious jab to the chest.

"Ow!" he yelped and put a hand over his chest where House had prodded him. He opened his eyes and glared at House. "That hurt, you know."

House looked smug and didn't reply. He took a sort of sick pleasure in waking Wilson up when he was on the verge of sleep.

Wilson heaved a sigh. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed," he said shortly, getting to his feet and standing in front of House. "Where are my clothes? You said you had some."

"If you're going to be nasty I'm not going to tell you," House said with a smug look still on his face.

Wilson rolled his eyes and went over to the bag he'd brought with him. He had a few pieces of clothing in it and decided he could just change into that. Snatching out a pair of sweats he wore when he went jogging, boxers, and a t-shirt, he headed for the bathroom.

Once inside of the bathroom he locked the door so that House wouldn't come in a bug him. Normally he welcomed a shower companion but he was more than a little annoyed that Greg had jabbed him when he had nearly fallen into badly needed sleep. He turned the water on, stripped off his work clothes, opened the shower door, and climbed in to the warm water.

Wilson took his time in the shower because he had turned his thoughts to the things that were really bothering him. One of the top things on his list was the fact that he and House were so close and yet they couldn't really talk about the things that were going on in their lives. Wilson had always considered himself to be a pretty open guy but he was finding that he had been lying to himself because that was not the case at all. In fact, he hid a lot of the problems in his life and secrets were his specialty. It had become apparent to him more and more that he lived two different lives; one was the life of a brilliant doctor with a very pretty wife and everything going for him and the other was the life of a doctor who had nothing going for him except for his job and the relationship he shared with his best friend.

When he really thought about it he wasn't too sure about who he was. There was the person everyone else saw and then there was the person he actually was. Julie had married the smart doctor which was the reason their marriage had failed – James was an actual person not just an idea.

Wilson was dragged out of his thoughts by a pounding on the bathroom door and House yelling, "Wilson! You've been in there for thirty-eight minutes! You're using all of my hot water!"

Wilson didn't comment but he did turn off the shower and grab a towel to dry off. It didn't take him long to dry off and put on his clothes but it took him a few minutes to open the door and go face House.

When he walked into the living room where he'd left his bag Greg had the TV tuned in to a baseball game but he wasn't watching it. The gaze House settled on Wilson made James's skin prickle and he ducked his head to avoid the look. He wasn't sure exactly why he had been thinking about all of those things but he was in a depressed state now and didn't want to put up with Greg's scrutiny.

"Why are you stumbling around like the living dead?" House asked as Wilson folded his clothes and put them back in his bag.

"I'm not stumbling," Wilson protested weakly, not wanting to discuss anything with Greg.

House grunted and used his cane to push himself to his feet. He limped over to where Wilson was kneeling and squeezed James's shoulder.

James felt Greg's hand on his shoulder and felt a very small smile work its way on his lips. He wasn't angry with Greg so he wasn't going to snap, he was just in an odd mood and wanted to be alone. Sighing, he got to his feet and looked at Greg.

House saw the drained look in Wilson's eyes and he reached up to touch James's face but the younger man turned away. House frowned; Wilson rarely, if ever, reacted like that. He especially didn't act that way without an explanation.

"I'm going to go to bed," Wilson announced in a tired voice. "I need to be up early tomorrow and it's late."

"Two in the morning is not that late," House scoffed. "Besides, you're not on call tomorrow." He wasn't going to let Wilson avoid an explanation because Wilson would pester him if he had acted that way.

"Who cares?" Wilson demanded. "I'm still head of the department." He didn't need House to point things out to him; he just wanted to go to bed. "I should go in tomorrow." He turned his back on House and walked over to the couch to lie down.

"You worked a seventy hour week." House walked back to the couch and sat down next to Wilson's feet. "You've barely slept."

"I fell asleep in my office a few times," Wilson protested. Once the words were out of his mouth he knew they were the wrong thing to say because concern and annoyance flickered in House's eyes.

"You're fatigued," House said flatly. "Is that why you've been so weird?"

"Yes," Wilson said, glad for an excuse.

"Liar," House snapped; the concern leaving and the annoyance becoming much more evident. "You live in a delusional world…"

Wilson frowned and turned his head into a pillow. "I don't want to hear this," he muttered.

If House understood the garbled words he ignored them and continued with what he had been saying. "You live in a world where you think if you hide behind a lie or some other form of deception then maybe the truth can be covered. You think that perhaps if you make everything out to be okay then it will be. That's why you let three women you didn't really like marry you – you wanted to be someone else. You live a lie because you think the lie you tell everyone will make you happy. You care too much hoping that maybe things will improve…"

"Shut up," Wilson snapped, his eyes flashing. He didn't want to admit that House's words had rang true and that they were so close to what he'd been thinking in the shower. "Everything you just said can describe you as well, Greg. The only difference is how we deal with things. You don't deal and I…"

"You try to make things better by smoothing them over," House said brusquely.

"At least I try!" Wilson replied.

"We've had this conversation before," House muttered. "I think it ended with me telling you we can rule the world and you walking off." He didn't want to fight with James. He just wanted to spend time with the younger man and watch a few movies. It hurt him that James was angry but he just wasn't sure how to express his concern so he ended up saying some pretty nasty things.

Wilson glared at House but his gaze softened when he saw that his friend was actually upset. "I'm not going to walk off this time."

House gave Wilson a tiny smile and the concern flickered back into his eyes.

"I really am tired," Wilson said at last. "I do want to go to bed."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch," House said lightly, using his cane to help him stand.

"Julie does," Wilson grumbled.

"I'm not Julie," House announced. "I'm not sure if you noticed."

Wilson snickered and got to his feet. "I noticed."

House grinned and planted a gently kiss on Wilson's lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but Wilson pulled away. "What?" he asked, trying not to let his voice waver. The relationship with Wilson was still relatively new and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm not upset with you," Wilson assured him quickly because he knew that look on House's face. "I need to talk to you about some things."

"Will you explain why you were grumpy?" House asked, no longer worried about ruining his relationship. He trusted Wilson and if Wilson said he wasn't angry then he wouldn't worry.

Wilson smiled a little but he could still feel the misery from earlier. "I lost a patient today."

"Which one?" House asked, walking towards his bedroom.

"Kacey Latrune," Wilson replied with a sorrowful expression. He had warned Cameron not to become close to a cancer patient because it wasn't worth the heartache. He had told her that being close to them wasn't worth it because they would eventually die. He knew it wasn't worth it, but he still became attached because there wasn't anything else he could do. His own advice was something he couldn't always follow.

"She was the nineteen year-old with Leukemia," House stated, pushing open his bedroom door and entering. "The one you started treating when you first came to the hospital."

"Yeah," Wilson said, following House to his bedroom and sitting on the bed. "How did you know her name?"

"When you first started you told me about her. You said it was so hard to treat children but it was a little easier when they had a chance. You said Kacey had a chance," House answered, letting go of his cane and balancing so that he could take off his shirt.

Wilson bit his lip at the reminder. He had thought that Kacey would survive her cancer until the year before when she'd relapsed. It had been so hard to tell the girl who had been through so much that her cancer had returned with a vengeance and that she probably wouldn't finish her first year of college. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wiped them away before House could see.

House noted that Wilson swiped at his eyes but he didn't make a comment. If Wilson needed to cry House would let him. "I know that's not everything."

Wilson stayed quiet for a few moments as he watched House pull his undershirt off and toss it on the floor. "I don't want to go home."

"To Julie?" House asked, grabbing his cane and walking over to the bed in his jeans.

"Yeah," Wilson replied with a sigh. "She's hard to be around."

"At least you won't have to pay alimony," House pointed out.

Wilson flopped back on the bed. "Not what I needed to hear, Greg."

"I'm sorry," House whispered, reaching out to touch Wilson's hand.

Wilson squeezed House's hand and offered a smile. "I hate being around her and I'm just so tired of this. I'll sign the papers tomorrow but then she'll kick me out and I'll end up living in my office for a few days until I get an apartment. I don't have a place to stay." He saw Greg about to open his mouth and said quickly, "I'm not taking your charity again. You've done it for me twice."

"Yeah," House said dryly, "after you lived in your office for a few days like you're planning on again." He let go of Wilson's hand and started to unbutton his jeans.

"You don't mind me staying here?" Wilson asked.

House rolled his eyes and gave Wilson an exasperated look. "If I didn't want you here I wouldn't offer."

Wilson smiled a real smile. "Thanks."

"So that's what had you all worked up?" House asked. "Those little things?" He worked his jeans off and grabbed his cane so that he could get new boxers.

"Well, that's half of it," Wilson admitted, watching House walk around in his boxers. "It really hurts that Kacey died."

House nodded and opened his drawer to get a t-shirt and boxers.

"The other things concerned me because of the way you'd react," Wilson said softly. "I didn't want to deal with you being a total jerk." He looked at House to see if he was offended and was relieved when he saw a grin.

"I can be an ass," House said, "but I wouldn't have been evil if you'd told me. I do have a heart…contrary to popular belief that I have a black hole."

Wilson smiled and went over to House who had grabbed his clothes and was going to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. "I know you've got something there."

House snorted and walked into the bathroom but left the door open in case Wilson had more to say. It wasn't like the man hadn't seen him naked before.

Wilson watched as House turned took his boxers off and stepped in to the shower. "You're such a great talker," he said sarcastically but with a smile on his face. "You listen but don't show any interest while a person pours his feelings out to you."

"I didn't hear you announce your undying love for me, Jimmy," House taunted before he turned the water on. He didn't want the water to drown out his sarcasm.

"Love is a feeling, it'll go away," Wilson said with wry humor and making House chuckle.

House turned the water on and yelped a few seconds later. "You used all of the hot water!"

Wilson snorted. "Oops."

House turned the water off and grabbed a towel while muttering angrily.

Wilson backed out of the bathroom. "I'll let you finish." He didn't want to be around Greg when he was annoyed and cold. Besides, he'd said most of the things he needed to say.

Once House had changed into his clothes he headed to his bedroom and found Wilson curled up under the blankets. He limped over to the bed and slid in next to his friend. He'd taken a Vicodin in the bathroom because he knew that it annoyed James when he popped pills in front of him.

Wilson rolled over and kissed House firmly but gently on the mouth. He loved the softness and the warmth of Greg's mouth and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and felt House's tongue explore his mouth.

House broke the kiss only because he needed to catch his breath. He hadn't expected Wilson to kiss him so suddenly and so passionately when he climbed in to bed.

Wilson smiled openly at House and House saw the sadness, hope, and love in James's eyes. He smiled back and kissed his best friend and lover passionately.

Wilson eventually broke the kiss and smiled at Greg. Sex wasn't something he really wanted because of how tired he was so he curled up next to Greg.

House smiled and pulled Wilson closer to him, making sure he didn't jar his leg in the process because that would ruin his comfort. He kissed Wilson's cheek and felt Wilson bury his head into House's chest.

"Thank you," Wilson said suddenly.

"For what?" House asked in confusion. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't bark at me," Wilson answered.

House grinned and gently touched Wilson's face. "No problem. I can be nice…occasionally. As long as you don't announce your undying love for me at work I'll be happy."

Wilson smiled. "I do love you."

"It's a feeling, it'll go away," House said with a grin on his face.

Wilson laughed and pulled House in for one last kiss before they went to sleep.


End file.
